magics_and_heroes_when_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Grass-type
The Grass-type (くさタイプ, Kusa Taipu) is one of the eighteen elemental types. Grass-type Pokémon are usually calm, pacifistic, and like to take care of flowers, plants and nature itself, but are also great fighters and can poison, paralyze or put targets to sleep. Most of the times, the Pokémon have part of a plant, thus their growth is really similar to that of a plant. Some of them also grow berries, flowers and leaves, and many of them can control their growth. Grass-type Pokémon usually have combinations with the Bug and Poison types. The last one is because many plants are poisonous. The Grass type is the type that has most weaknesses (along with Rock). The best type moves a Grass-type Pokémon can learn is Rock, because it covers 4 of its 5 weaknesses (Bug, Fire, Flying and Ice). All Grass-type moves are both special and physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=65.29 *Attack=70.29 *Defense=69.51 *SpAtk=73.51 *SpDef=71.10 *Speed=60.26 **Total=409.95 Fully evolved *HP=79.03 *Attack=87.47 *Defense=82.37 *SpAtk=89.45 *SpDef=83.97 *Speed=73.68 **Total=495.97 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Offensively, although they are the only type that can super-effectively handle commonly-used Water/Ground Pokémon such as Quagsire, Grass types have problems in most other situations. The main problem Grass-type moves face is that nearly all of the few Pokémon they are advantageous against are also weak to moves of other types, hence making them seem dwarfed by the effectiveness of moves of other types. Other problems are that too many Pokémon types resist these moves (including themselves) to rely on them as a main form of dealing damage, and most of them aren't very powerful. Even then, most of the powerful moves have drawbacks, which can cause more trouble. For example, Leaf Storm sharply lowers Special Attack, Wood Hammer causes recoil damage, Petal Dance causes confusion, Solar Beam requires charging up if intense sunlight is not nearby and Frenzy Plant requires a turn to recharge after being used. The moves that have no drawbacks, like Power Whip, are very rare. Furthermore, the majority of Grass types have very narrow movesets, often where the only damage-dealing level up moves are Grass-type and Normal moves (as seen in Pokémon such as Meganium, Cherrim and Sunflora). Another problem is that double resistances to Grass are extremely common, even more so than double weaknesses, and the Ability Sap Sipper, which several Pokémon have, negates Grass-type attacks, raising Attack whenever hit with one. Grass-type Pokémon seem to be affected by weather conditions more than most other Pokémon, due to their closeness with plants and nature. Most power up under intense sunlight, while a few others work best under other conditions, such as Ludicolo in heavy rain, Cacturne in sandstorms or Abomasnow in hailstorms. A majority of Grass types have above-average Attack or Special Attack as well as high Speed, as seen in Sceptile, Leafeon, and Lilligant, which can become mixed, physical, and special sweepers, respectively. Defense Defensively speaking, Grass types have both good and bad points. Whilst weak to the Ice type and Fire type—two very commonly used types offensively—the other weaknesses of the Grass types are rarely used offensively; furthermore, two of the types that specialize in moves that Grass types are weak to are hindered by their poor offensive stats. Also, most Grass types have a secondary type which eliminates their weaknesses to Poison- and Bug-type moves (which in turn makes Flying moves more of a threat). Further, all of Grass's resistances are quite common. On the other hand, Grass types' main problem is their weakness to five types—the most weaknesses of all types (tied with Rock). Also, in practice, Grass types' resistances are still of little use. Almost all Water types can use Ice Beam, and most Electric types can learn Signal Beam. With a number of Grass types being part Poison-type as well, Grass types' resistance to Ground-type moves has been hindered. Given all of this, Grass types are difficult to switch into play. Despite some of its defensive flaws, it is typical for Grass types to learn Leech Seed and Synthesis, among other disabling moves, like Poison Powder, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore. This enables these Pokémon to provide support to the rest of their team, and can make them difficult to faint. In addition, a particular asset of this type is being the only one immune to Leech Seed. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Grass-type moves typically become Smart moves, but can also be any of the other four Contest types. Pokémon As of Generation VI, there are 86 Grass-type Pokémon or 11.7% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the fourth most common type. Pure Grass-type Pokémon *Bellossom *Tangela *Tangrowth *Leafeon *Chikorita *Bayleef *Meganium *Sunkern *Sunflora *Treecko *Grovyle *Sceptile *Seedot *Shroomish *Cacnea *Turtwig *Grotle *Cherubi *Cherrim *Carnivine *Shaymin *Snivy *Servine *Serperior *Pansage *Simisage *Petilil *Lilligant *Maractus *Chespin *Quilladin *Skiddo *Gogoat Half Grass-type Pokémon Primary Grass-type Pokémon *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Exeggcute *Exeggutor *Hoppip *Skiploom *Jumpluff *Nuzleaf *Shiftry *Breloom *Roselia *Cacturne *Tropius *Torterra *Budew *Roserade *Snover *Abomasnow *Shaymin *Cottonee *Whimsicott *Foongus *Amoonguss *Ferroseed *Ferrothorn *Virizion *Chesnaught Secondary Grass-type Pokémon *Paras *Parasect *Celebi *Lotad *Lombre *Ludicolo *Lileep *Cradily *Wormadam *Sewaddle *Swadloon *Leavanny *Deerling *Sawsbuck *Phantump *Trevenant *Pumpkaboo *Gourgeist Moves *Absorb *Aromatherapy *Bullet Seed *Cotton Guard *Cotton Spore *Energy Ball *Forest's Curse *Frenzy Plant *Giga Drain *Grass Knot *Grass Pledge *Grass Whistle *Grassy Terrain *Horn Leech *Ingrain *Leaf Blade *Leaf Storm *Leaf Tornado *Leech Seed *Magical Leaf *Mega Drain *Needle Arm *Petal Blizzard *Petal Dance *Power Whip *Razor Leaf *Seed Bomb *Seed Flare *Sleep Powder *Solar Beam *Spiky Shield *Spore *Stun Spore *Synthesis *Vine Whip *Wood Hammer *Worry Seed Trivia References Other Element Types Category:Grass-type Pokémon